The ASD in the AUTHOR
by etakkate
Summary: Prompted by Emily Deschanel's exciting pregnancy news!  Will they write it into the show?  In my fan fic world they will!  A little misunderstanding as they address a tender issue but fluff & B&B all the way!  ONE SHOT/complete


**Hello Everyone! I hope you are feeling great! Well, how exciting is it that Emily is preggers! The big question on everyone's lips is - will they write it into the show? **

**This is my interpretation of how they could. I have been wanting to write something like this for a while - I will put my reasons at the end.**

**Please enjoy! It may seem a little angsty but... it's not - read on and you will see why.**

**I don't own Bones.**

* * *

><p>Booth stepped confidently over the broken glass, ignoring the muffled crunch of it under his boots. Grasping his girlfriend's shaking hands gently in his, his face dipped to hers as he quietly soothed,<p>

"Bones, hey, look at me. It's just a cheap glass baby; I'll get a new one."

His troubled look intensified as Brennan sobbed uncharacteristically into his collar and he wrapped his arms around her trembling form.

"What's wrong baby? What this is about?"

She just shook her head into his neck dismissively and so he held her until her sobs subsided. After a minute or two he felt her tense, she sniffled a bit, straightened and turned to grab a broom.

Brennan's voice wavered with every sweep of the broom, "I'm sorry Booth. That was very... juvenile. There's no point crying over spilt water, huh?" she attempted a watery smile.

Booth sighed, frustrated with her embarrassment and evasion. "It's milk, babe..."

"_Water_, Booth. I spilt _water_ all over your floor." Her sweeps were gathering momentum as her emotion rose again.

He swatted calmly for the broom, "No... Bones... Here, let me."

As he finally got a grip on the handle, she wrenched it back to her as a fresh batch of tears broke their banks and tumbled down her face only to be swiped at indignantly.

"I am..."

_...angry sweep,_

"...not an invalid!"

_...angrier sweep, _

"Why do you insist on mollycoddling me Booth!"

He put his hands up in defeat, "Bones, ok! Ok. I agree – you're doing a great job."

She paused her frenzied attack of the floor and stared at him with scrutinising glare, "_Now_ you're just being patronising!"

Shoving the broom into the chest of a stunned Booth, Brennan stormed out of the kitchen and into the bedroom, slamming the door on the way.

oOoOo

After cleaning up the mess and safely removing his glass littered shoes, Booth bravely crept into the bedroom.

His heart melted when he caught sight of his lover, lying face down into her pillow; her body shuddering with silent tears. She looked so forlorn, innocent and obviously troubled in her soft cotton nightie and borrowed skull and crossbones socks that Booth bit hard on his cheek to stop the moisture from gathering in his eyes.

It had only been two and a half months since they had begun dating officially, five months since Hannah and yet, it seemed like it had always been them – Booth n Bones and he loved her more than life itself.

Booth eased himself onto the bed running soft circles over her back. "Talk to me baby."

He swept her salty, wet hair back off her face, "What's wrong?"

She snivelled, sniffed, sat up and loudly blew her nose through three lots of tissues; hiccupping from her drawn out crying. Despite her distressed state, she was still utterly adorable and Booth gave a tender, encouraging smile as he rubbed her leg affectionately.

Brennan exhaled and looked up at the ceiling, "I'm pregnant."

The hand that was rubbing her leg halted and his smile grew exponentially. Brennan's eyes closed as she braced herself for his reaction.

She had expected excitement so it wasn't a surprise when his arms crushed her to his chest. His gleeful laugh reverberated through them both.

Brennan wished that she could feel the same thrill; that it didn't fill her with anxiety and unease, but his reaction only served to tighten the pressure in her chest.

When she remained rigid in his arms, he pulled back to look at her face. At the sight of her sad, desperate eyes, his smile started to lose its enthusiasm.

"This is great, Temperance..." he tucked the hair back behind her ears and lifted her chin with a warm finger, "You want this right? I know that it's taken us forever to get ourselves sorted but we are together now Bones – you and me. We are right for each other. And, you know, you wanted to be a mum years ago. You still want that – right?"

"I..." she sighed, "I do, of course I do. I just..."

"What? What's wrong baby? Talk to me."

"I don't know, Booth. Things have changed, _we_ have changed."

He laughed, "Yeah, I know! I know right? We have changed – for the better! And... AND we are together now – we can do this together! It's perfect."

"No, Booth, you don't understand." Brennan shuffled back so that she was rested up against the bed-head – effectively avoiding his touch.

"What don't I understand, Temperance? I am finally with the love of my life, I am happy like I have never been before in my life and now you tell me I am going to be a dad again – with you! I couldn't be happier Bones! We're gonna have a baby! Together!"

"That's just right! We're _together_ now. We wern't then. When I was going to have a baby by myself it was... easier, rational. I was aware of the consequences – I knew the risks of what I was committing myself to and I still wanted it anyway. You – you have no idea!"

"Bones! What are you saying?" He really was getting worried.

"Booth, I am a scientist... I am a scientist but..." she choked her words, unable to hold the tears, "...but it doesn't mean I don't have feelings."

"I know Bones. You have more heart than..."

Brennan held up her hand to still him, "Please... let me finish Booth. I am not good with people. I am rigid and literal, too literal. I... I don't _get_ things Booth! I have _three_ PHDs and most of the time I have to bluff my way through conversations because I have absolutely no understanding of what the other person is saying! I am perceived as cold and heartless. I have obsessions and routines that I cannot break.

"I know what I am, Booth and I _accept_ that. I know that you find most of these indicators endearing, but I have worked very hard to get where I am today. I have worked _very_ hard!"

"I know baby."

"I was a difficult child Booth. _I_ am aware of that but you are not. You know me now. You don't know what I was like as a child."

"Bones, I get it."

"No, Booth you don't! You really don't and I am sorry. Perhaps I had a duty to disclose my faults before we engaged in a sexual relationship and opened the possibility of conception but I thought that I would have a little more time to get to that."

Booth grabbed her by the arms and held her – firmly but not too tight, "Bones, listen, I get it! Ok? I get it. I am not a _Special Agent_ Seeley Booth for nothing you know. It's ok, alright? I love you. God, I love you all the more so because I know what you would have had to go through to get to where you are. What you have to go through _daily_ to function in this confusing mess of a world but, Temperance, it hold no bearing on this little blessing that you have going on in there, ok?"

He rubbed his hand adoringly over her belly and she smiled for the first time since she found out she was pregnant.

"Ok, Bones?"

"Ok."

Then she kissed him... a lot.

_ONE AND A HALF HOURS LATER..._

"So listen up little Bones." Booth hummed over his partner's naked belly.

"It won't hear you Booth."

He smiled, "So, humour me."

Brennan smiled and fell lazily back down on her pillows.

He gave her belly-button a tickle with his nose, "Who's ya Daddy?"

Brennan's head popped up, "You know you are the Daddy, Booth!"

Booth chuckled, "I hope you are like your Mummy in every way. She's beautiful, so God damn cute, crazy, crazy smart and hot as hell! 'Cept we'll leave out the hot as hell bit till your thirty, huh?"

His expression turned serious, "Whatever you decide baby Bones – we are gonna love you more than anything in the world. Whether you're genius, non genius, girl, boy, two legged, four legged, Aspie or not..."

"It's Aspergers Booth and I am confident that our child will not have four legs, though in the case of conjoined twins..."

He smiled and rolled his eyes, "I rest my case."

He tenderly kissed her belly, sending up a silent prayer of thanks for the unique and wonderful way that he was uniquely and wonderfully blessed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>

**I have wanted to write a fic like this for a while because my son has Aspergers. He is the most gorgeous boy. He reminds me so much of Bones and I believe that is why I love the show so much! I know that they will never address it in the show but I always thought that Brennan and Zach displayed indicators of Asperger's and Hart briefly mentioned it in an interview somewhere. Anyway, please let me know what you thought! **

**Take care!**


End file.
